Shaggy Vs. Evil Pizza
Shaggy Vs. Evil Pizza is the 17th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy and the gang visit a world-famous pizzeria in southern Colorado. But when evil pizza monsters start haunting the place, can Shaggy dish up his famous cooking skills and bake this crook? Synopsis Shaggy and the gang head to a famous pizzeria but encounter evil pizzas. Shaggy has won tickets for a special tour of the world's most famous pizzeria, World's Greatest Pizza. He gets to see how all the pizzas are made and meet the chef behind it with four friends. So (quite obviously) he chose the gang and the gang are now going to the pizzeria, which is located in the town of Garreton somewhere in Southern Colorado. They arrive in Colorado from Louisiana, so they are all tired. Since the tour can be on any given day, the gang decide to wait until the next day, but Shaggy's temptation is too great and he drags the gang off to the pizzeria so he can get it first thing. The pizzeria is packed and is huge. There are so many people there, all wanting a taste of that awesome pizza. A person dressed nicely is looking for "Haggy Rogers" and Shaggy asks if it is actually "Shaggy Rogers" and the person replies yes. He is Andy Zarpet, the owner of the pizzeria, and he wonders if these guys are Mystery Inc. and Shaggy replies yes. He says that evil pizza monsters are haunting the pizzeria and seem to be about to drive the chef away. But he doesn't want to spoil anything, so the gang go inside the kitchen. Andy intrduces them to Samantha van Ogle, the assistant chef. She will be giving the tour, and before Andy leaves he mutters something about bad pizza. Samantha walks the gang along the pizza aisles and explains that the pizzas are made through a special formula. This formula cannot be revealed, however. Then Samantha has them meet the Chef of Chefs, the man responsible for the formula. Samantha wants his position. Samantha says they can now explore and she will be back later. Shaggy and Scooby have gone to the far end for ingredients. Then the Evil Pizzas sneak up behind them and chase them. They manage to escape and Shaggy is roaring to defeat the pizzas. So he decides to start making food as ammuntion. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang have interviewed the Chef of Chefs. Then Samantha is back and starts the tour again without Shaggy. She explains the pizzeria has been rebuilt as it keeps on falling into the ground. And that is the end of the tour. Samantha goes away and drops something that looks like a recipe. Velma examines it and then notice Scooby and Shaggy aren't here so the gang start looking for them. Shaggy and Scooby have met the Evil Pizzas and are currently throwing food at them. There seems to be a chief and his servants. Scooby pulls Shaggy back into the ground and they land in the pizzeria below but the pizzas do not follow. The rest of the gang arrive above and the Evil Pizzas chase them elsewhere, and the Chef of Chefs is about ready to leave. Downstairs, Shaggy and Scooby see that the old pizzeria is the pizzas' hideout. There are costumes and food and everything...and Shaggy knows who it is. The pizzas go down, but Shaggy traps them in the old, huge oven. The pizzas were Samantha van Ogle and some henchmen. Samantha wanted to drive away the Chef of Chefs, and Shaggy figured it out by going to the hideout. The Chef of Chefs and Andy both couldn't be the pizzas because they both had no allergies. Samantha, as it turns out, is allergic to an ingredient in pizza. So the costumes were specially made. The episode ends with the gang eating some great pizza. Cast and Characters Villains *Evil Pizzas Suspects *Andy Zarpet *Samantha van Ogle *The Chef of Chefs Culprits Locations *Colorado **Garreton ***World's Greatest Pizza ****Kitchen ****Old Pizzeria Notes/trivia *The evil pizzas were almost eaten in the same way as the Cotton Candy Monster. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "Let's eat '''this monster!" -'''Shaggy Rogers Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes